19 May 1981
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1981-05-19 ;Comments *Peel notes that his fellow DJ Steve Wright is the man at the station for doing impersonations, but admits that he can never tell who he's supposed to be taking off. Sessions *Moderates Repeat of only session, recorded 25 March 1981 and first broadcast 20 April 1981. *Lucys Repeat of only session, recorded 3 March 1981 and first broadcast 11 March 1981. Tracklisting :(JP: "In tonight's episode, the skipper is out for a duck in the game against Thornton Priory; Billy and Jane go up to the attic at last; and Mrs Rodney gets a surprise.") *Positive Noise: Charm (7") Statik *Girls At Our Best: I'm Beautiful Now (7") Happy Birthday *Bo Diddley: Hush Your Mouth (7") Checker *Lucys: The Right Man (Peel session) *Ranking Toyan & Sammy Dread: Natty Step It In Tracks And Socks (7") Roots Tradition *Alley Orkestra: Peter Gunn (7") Cheapskate *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (7") Jamie :JP: "Very possibly the most wonderful record ever made? Who can say - well I can, I just said it." *Killing Joke: Follow The Leaders (7") EG / Malicious Damage *Moderates: What's That Sound (For What It's Worth) (Peel session) *Au Pairs: Headache (For Michelle) (LP - Playing With A Different Sex) Human *Local Heroes SW9: Competition (Split LP - New Opium / How The West Was Won) Oval *Black Uhuru: Rockstone (LP - Red) Island *Lucys: Lost Animal (Peel session) *Be Bop Deluxe: Japan (LP - The Singles A's & B's) Harvest *Bill Nelson: Quit Dreaming And Get On The Beam (LP - Quit Dreaming And Get On The Beam) Mercury *Moderates: Nightlife (Peel session) *Josef K: Chance Meeting (7") Postcard POSTCARD 81 5 *Twinkle Brothers: Truble De Yah (LP - Me No You - You No Me) Twinkle Music *Tony Blackburn: We've Never Spoken (LP - Tony Blackburn Sings) MGM *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Spellbound (12") Polydor *Lucys: No Door (Peel session) *Toy Dolls: She Goes To Finos (Compilation LP - Strength Thru Oi!) Decca *Modern Eon: Child's Play (7") Dindisc *Jive Bombers featuring Clarence Palmer: Bad Boy (Single) Savoy *Moderates: Housewife For Life (Peel session) *Angelic Upstarts: I Understand (12") EMI *Raincoats: Baby Song (LP - Odyshape) Rough Trade *Lucys: Perfect Marriage (Peel Session) *Ted Taylor: Strange Things Happening (LP - Keep Walking On) Charly *Moderates: Emile (Peel Session) *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Duppy Conqueror (LP - African Herbsman) Trojan :(JP: "Although I'm not much of a man for funerals myself, I should like to go to Bob Marley's to pay my respects, I must say.") File ;Name * 1981-05-19.mp3 or 19810519 The Moderates & The Lucys ;Length * 01:59:43 ;Other * Originally shared through assorted torrents/uploads, brought together on a now-defunct Julian Tapes (torrent) by "bbrbr57", also via Peel Mailing List. Some of the original cassettes were running fast and the speed of the digital files may need adjustment. This is possible using Audacity and similar software. * Many thanks to Julian, Kev and "bbrbr57"! ;Available *mooo *The Peel Tapes Rewound *johnpeel.com Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online